The present disclosure relates to a server, an image forming system, and an error notification method, and more particularly, to a server, an image forming system, and an error notification method that perform authentication permission of a user using an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, there are image forming apparatuses such as a multi-function peripheral (MFP) or the like capable of printing documents and images.
There is also an image forming system including a plurality of image forming apparatuses and a server that performs output authentication permission for users that use the image forming apparatuses.
On the other hand, in a typical technique, there is an imaging apparatus. The imaging apparatus includes an imaging unit, a communicating unit, and a transmitting unit. The imaging unit captures an image. The communicating unit transmits the image captured by the imaging unit to a first external apparatus on a network and receives control information from the first external apparatus. The transmitting unit collects at least log information related to capturing by the imaging unit and transmits the log information spontaneously to a second external apparatus via the communicating unit.